Fragile wings
by Fallaspark
Summary: Twins Tyki & Ryuu are circus acrobats who have been sucked into new worlds and are trying to get home. What happens when a mysterious organization is after them? What happens when everything they know may be a lie? rated T just in case
1. prologue

HI there! I'm Fallaspark. This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me. I swear it will get better the farther in I get. Anyway, this is a misk. It will be traveling through some different anime's, I'm not to sure what all of them will be, but I know that there will be ouran, -man and Full metal alchemist. Also, it will possibly be traveling through a world that my friend, Shikalvr came up with.(it's like the waaaayyyyy early days of bleach) I hope you like it!

Disregarding…..disclaiming….dis…dis.. Aw screw it, I can't remember the word.

I do not own any anime that my OC's may pass through. (Im to lazy to come up with anything funny XD)

Welcome to my story.

The young boy stared at the picture in his hands. It was the only thing he had left of her. He just kept thinking, _If I had tried harder. If I had gotten back through that portal, she would still be here!_

He did blame himself. He would never admit it though. If she were here, she whack him and say it wasn't his fault, _SHE_ decided to do it, or no one would have survived.

A song rang in the back of his mind.

_"It started out as a feeling..."_

He shook his head and set the picture down. "If I keep thinking about that, I might just go crazy."

KNOCK, KNOCK

Fingering the ring that sat around his neck, he stood and opened the door.

"Time for training! Aw, don't tell me your still thinking about her Moya-"

"Let's just go."

"Don't be sad! She would never leave her Boyfriend all alone!"

The boy turned, blushing. "Shut up!"

"What 'ev." The other said running away. And tripping.

The boy laughed as he locked the door to his room.

Before the door closed, a cool breeze blew though the room and if some had been there, and listened close,they could just hear her last tune,

_I'll Come back... when you call me..._

If any one can tell me the name of that song, i'll give them a cookie_!  
_


	2. The Curtain Draws

WOO! And the story beginssssss

Disregarding…..disclaiming….dis…dis.. Aw screw it, I can't remember the word.

I do not own any anime that my OC's may pass through. (Im to lazy to come up with anything funny XD)

* * *

"Wow" Said a young girl, upon entering the gates and looking at the building in front of her. "This place is so…"

"Pink." Said the boy next to her. Running a hand through his hair, and raising his eyebrows in mild interest. "At least it's not white or gray like the last school. This one actually says, 'kids might enjoy their time here.'"

"Yeah, the last place was such a bore. It was a good thing we left."

"Left? You mean got kicked out." He stated, "Remember, you set the science room on fire."

"That, like I said before- not my fault." She said defensively.

"Tell that to the fire works, and lit match that 'mysteriously' appeared under the science teachers desk."

"Still, they couldn't fully prove it." She said chuckling. The late bell rung, but the two teens barely heard it over their conversation.

"Did you hear something?" The boy asked.

"Yes. The late bell."

"Looks like we're late for our first day of school." Said the boy walking forward. The girl followed, not noticing, a trodden flier under her feet.

"Oops." The girl smiled, and they sprinted into the doors of their new school, the prestigious Ouran Academy.

In big swirling black letters, the Flier read,

CIRCUE DE HOSHIMI.

Every one in class 1-A was a buzz, anticipating the arrival of the new students. Haruhi Fujioka barely heard any of it, lost in her own thoughts. Or, at least she was…

"Hey Haruhi!" She felt two hands resting on her shoulders, looking up; she saw it was the Hitachiin twins. Kouru and Hikaru.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear? We have two new students coming." Kouru informed her.

"And?"

"That's it. There are new students' coming, that's all we know. But we do know that we're playing a welcome prank on them. And since there are two, we're playing two, just to make sure they both get hit." Hikaru explained, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Haruhi asked

"Because, you're going to help us." And with that, they dragged her off to prepare the prank. Minutes later, the teacher, who had been in the back of the room working (eating breakfast) walked to the front and told them to take their seats.

"Class, today we have two new students joining us, they have been home schooled for much of their lives so please be nice." He looked at the door, and right on que it started to open. The person-a boy- started to walk in, but immediately triggard the trap. Two chalkboard erasers that hadn't been clapped in years, fell from their perch on top of the door, heading straight for the boy. He didn't even look at the erasers, just lifted his satchel over his head, catching the erasers. He then proceeded to tip them off his satchel, brush it off and continue walking to the teacher's desk, not even warning the other person of the dangers that awaited her. The new girl walked into the room, tripping an invisible wire that the boy had stepped over, and set off the next prank. Two paint filled balloons launched from their hiding places (the wall across from the door, and the teachers desk) and zoomed straight to their target. The orange haired twins set this one up so that one balloon went for the chest while the other was aimed at the legs. They watched in anticipation for what would happen next. It wasn't what they had expected. Seconds before the balloons hit, she jumped and bent over, creating a mid-air tuck, just barely missing the balloons as they splatted onto the wall behind her. She straightened, landing perfectly. Every one stared in shock as she joined the other in front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Ryuushou Hoshi," Said the boy

"And I'm Tyki Hoshi." She echoed.

"It's nice to meet you all." They chorused.

Some people gasped, upon closer inspection, you could clearly see they were twins. The girl-Tyki- had black hair that almost seemed purple in the light. It stopped halfway down her back. At the bottom, at least two inches of hair had been dyed white. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to hold some purple, like a soft mist under the blue. They had a mysterious and far off look to them, making the purple even more mist-like under the blue. She wore a boy's uniform, and sewn into the shoulders were thicker strips of black, and orange. She wore gloves that were black and orange stripped, the index finger of each were missing (not her actual FINGER, just that part of the fabric) She also had one earring, on her left ear. It looked like a star with a smiley face in the middle.

Her brother Ryuushou, Also had a black-purple look to his hair. His roots were died white, along with two bangs around his ears. His eyes were also bright blue, but more haunting, like if you looked into them to long, you would find out something you didn't want to know. It also looked like there were small reddish flecks scattered somewhere in them. His uniform was the same as his sister's; only the strips around his shoulders were a little thinner, and colored black and silver. He also wore gloves, but they were fingerless and black and silver. On his right ear was the matching earring to Tyki's. It was the same but frowny face, not smiley (it still looked kinda happy though).

"W-well are there any questions you would like to ask them?" The teacher asked the class, recovering from what he had just seen, some of the students who had also recovered raised their hands.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzx zxzxzxxzxy

(Tyki's prov)

I looked at the other students, the boys wore the same blue blazers tops and black pants that we did. While the girls wore puffy yellow long sleeve dresses, that reminded me a lot of aging marshmallows.

"Um, Boy in the back" I pointed to the very back to a brown haired boy who blushed slightly when he started to speak.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked, pointing to the erasers and splatted paint in the hallway.

"Well, We've been trained in the martial arts, gymnastics, and acrobatics for most of our lives. So it would be disappointing if we couldn't" I said, smiling at him. He blushed again.

"Next, um, How about the girl in front." My brother said.

"Why do you need to know all of that stuff?"

"You could say…" Ryuu began,

"…It's our job." I finished. The students looked a little confused but asked no further. Ryuu picked another boy.

"Where were you born?"

"The UN."

"No, The U.S.A." I corrected.

"Yeah, the U.S.A." He said. He could be so forget full sometimes, but I couldn't blame him, I'm almost sure that that we were born in Germany… Oh well.

I picked another boy.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" He asked.

"Well I'm not really a fan of those types of dresses." I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, especially with all of those guys staring at me. I'm not really used to being around guys my age. I'm more used to the guys at home.

We were asked some more questions after that. How old are we, 16. Are we wearing oddly colored contacts, no. And some other trivial things.

"Okay, one last question, then we need to start our lesson." The teacher said.

"Alright then, you." I chose a boy with orange hair, sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"Are you Goths?" He asked, and blushed a little when we started to laugh.

"No, no, were definitely not goth." I chocked out, trying to get my breath back. "We just like how this looks, and it's kinda normal in our family."

After we calmed down, the teacher motioned to our seats, behind the boy with the orange hair. We walked and sat down, settling in for the rest of class. We didn't really pay attention to the people around us, or the lesson, seeing as how we had already learned most of this. So we passed notes instead. By the time class was over I was basically asleep.

"Tyki. Tyki, the bells rung. Wake up."

"Nnnooo…" I whined, turning turning my head

"It's lunch time, and they probably have some fancy stake or noodles."

I lifted my head. I was hungry… and I could never resist a good steak. I opened my eyes to see my brother standing over me, smiling. I stood up stretching, and we headed for the door.

"Hey, new kids."

We turned around to see the orange haired boy, I think. There were two now. Twins. Along with a smaller girl, wearing a boy's uniform. Wow, she looks a lot like a guy.

"Uh, Hi." My brother greeted

"Hi," said one of the orange haired boys. "I'm Kouru Hitachiin."

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin"

"We're, The Hitachiin twins." They introduced themselves, a little dramatically.

"And this," They said pointing to the brown haired cross dresser (not that I have any room to speak right now) "is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand. My brother stepped up, and shook her hand, me hiding behind him. Just a little bit.

"Ryuushou, call me Ryuu. This is my sister Tyki. It's nice to meet you too." She looked oddly at me inching behind my brother.

"Hey," Hikaru interrupted, "wanna come eat lunch with us?"

"That okay with you Tyki?" I nodded "Well then, we'd love to join you."

We walked towards what I assumed was the cafeteria. We walked into a large room filled with tables. I was amazed at how… big it was. And it was still pink. We walked over to a counter to order some food. All the while attracting curious glances from the students around us. I stared at the menu, having a hard time understanding some of the words.

"Uh, Ryuu? Are you having as hard of a time understanding this as I am?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He answered. I walked up to the counter, thinking of what I wanted to eat.

"Excuse me, do you serve steak?" I asked.

"Yes we do." Answered the woman at the counter.

"Tortellini?"

"Yes miss."

"All right then. That's what I'll order. Oh, a root beer to."

"Coming right up." She said, turning away to submit my order. I walked over to my brother, who was still ordering.

"I'll have miso soup, chicken salad and a root beer." Our orders came up seconds later, and we walked over to the twins and Haruhi, who had already gotten their food.

"You guys got your food?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, but Haruhi, where's yours?" I questioned. The twins had gotten school food, but it didn't look like Haruhi had anything.

"Oh, I brought one from home." She pulled out a cloth wrapped box from behind her back.

We walked towards an empty table near the edge of the room and sat down getting ready to eat. I couldn't help but notice most of the girls in the room staring and whispering at us. I chose to ignore it.

"Hey" Ryuu said "I'm going to the bathroom."

"M'kay" I answered between bites of stake. Ryuu Walked off to the bathroom. "Hey, are there any napkins?" Every one shook their heads 'no' "Well I guess I'll go get some."

"I can get them." Haruhi stood up.

"No, no, it's fine." I said starting to walk towards the table that held utensils and napkins.

"Yeah Haruhi, it's not like she needs help to get something that's a couple feet away." One of the twins said as they pulled her back into her seat and started teasing her. I smiled, walking to the napkin table. There had been an uneasy feeling in my stomach since we came here. Ryuu had kept it from getting any worse than butterflies in my stomach and a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. But now, it was basically gone and I felt quite happy. I was halfway back to the table, when I heard my name.

"Miss Tyki Hoshi." I turned around to see who it was. I had never seen him before. He was taller than me, had dark brown hair that was smoothed back. He wore glasses, and his uniform looked like it was very stiff. His expression was one of displeasment and mild annoyance. I immediately had a bad feeling about him.

"Hoshi, Tyki. Of class 1-A." It was more of a statement than a question

"Yes." I answered, not sure if I should stay, or make a break for the door.

"I am Hiroshima Tsubaki, Class 2-A representative."

"H-hello. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes. Are you aware that you are currently breaking several of the dress code rules?"

"Um, no." I had heard that it was not appreciated for students to decorate their uniforms, but I didn't know that it was against the rules.

"Didn't you read the student handbook?"

"I didn't get a chance to finish it." I mumbled.

"And why didn't you finish it?" He was scolding me. Great.

"It a… disappeared." I looked down while saying this. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Disappeared?" He said Suspiciously. I could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"Yes." I answered. I started to smile, remembering how it 'disappeared'. It was over the summer; Ryuu and I had been reading our code of conduct books outside. We went inside for dinner and totally forgot about them. That night I did a fireworks experiment. I was testing out flash bombs. I accidentally chucked a fire flash bomb where the conduct books were. We found them burnt to a crisp when we went to pick up the F.B. pieces.

"This is a serious matter, so why are you smiling?" He asked. I stayed silent. "Alright, I'll start with your uniform. You are not allowed to decorate your uniform. For any reason, or at any time." We were attracting attention now. A lot of other students were watching, but Hiroshima ignored them. God, I wish I could too.

"Why, pray tell did you decorate your uniform?"

"I got carried away." I mumbled.

"What? Speak clearly, and look at the person you're speaking to! Now what did you say?"

"I said I got carried away." He looked surprised when I looked straight into his eyes and spoke loudly. He quickly recovered and looked a little angrier than before. I turned my head unable to look at him any longer. "There was a rip in my sleeve, and after I fixed it, I got carried away and decorated it." I really wish Ryuu would get back already.

"Humph" He seemed satisfied for now. "You do realize that you'll have to take that white dye out of your hair." I looked at him, horrified. There was no way I was taking out the dye. I'd had like this almost my whole life; it's part of who I am.

"No!" He was taken aback by my tone. I still didn't look at him.

"What did you say? You know you can't keep it that way. It's breaking a huge rule." You could almost hear his anger. He was trying really hard to keep his voice cool. And I was getting more nervous. I really didn't like this guy. I started fiddling with the tips of a strand of hair.

"I'm not taking out the dye, it's a family thing."

"Those highlights aren't the only thing that's going.

"What?" I voiced.

"Those contacts will have to go too."

"I'm not wearing any contacts"

"There's no way that purple eye color is real."

"It is."

"Don't lie. Never in history has there been a person with blue and purple eyes." He snapped. I was starting to get upset. I looked back at my table

"You're going to end up getting yourself in-" He was cut off, mid sentence, and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up; a tall blond boy with violet eyes had his arm resting on my shoulders. He was just a liiitle to close for my liking.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never make a young woman upset?" He asked letting go of me and stepping closer to Hiroshima. "Especially a new student. How are we supposed to make them feel welcome, when they're being yelled at on their first day?"

"Yeah," The twins chorused, popping up behind him. "You're not being very nice." They said it pretty lightly, but their faces said they weren't pleased.

Hiroshima was trying to stand his ground, unsuccessfully. "B-but Suoh, She's breaking the dress-"

"I don't care what rule she breaks, it's her first day! Cut her some slack." He declared, glaring down at the boy with glasses. Hiroshima's determination seemed to be crumbling. He seemed about to retort when I heard footsteps behind me. An arm looped around my waist. I looked up already knowing who it was. I smiled upon seeing my brother who did not look very happy. At all

"Were you harassing my sister?" He asked, face expressionless. Hiroshima just stared, not sure what to make of him.

"You know, it's better to answer than ignore." His face took on a slight glare, and the boy stuttered.

"I-I was just warning her t-that sh-she needed to brush up on the d-dress code…"

"Well I'm afraid we are no longer in possession of our books, so," The boy handed his over without a moments hesitation.

"T-this will be your last copy, s-so take care of it." He said, and whirled around and started to walk to the door, speeding up while trying to keep some dignity. He failed, after almost tripping over a table in his haste. I ignored him, turning to my earlier help.

Now that I looked closer, I could see that he was taller than me, and stood with an air of confidence. I also noticed another boy standing a few feet away. He was tall, with black hair, and glasses. He was slowly walking towards us, writing in a small black book. There was a boy next to him, shorter, with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He also held a clipboard against is chest.

Ryuu let go and turned to me.

"Sorry I took so long, I ran into the representative of class 3-A." I turned to the boy, who smile and bowed a little.

"Hello, I'm Ling Watashi, class 3-A's class representative. I see you've had the…pleasure, of meeting Hiroshima." He walked closer, looking apologetically at me. "He's the toughest representative, He would probably reprimand a girl for wearing nail polish." He was exaderating. I think. Ling sighed. "I was hoping to reach you both first, sorry you got yelled at." He smiled.

"Yo, link! Can you come here a sec?" Some one called across the cafeteria.

"I'll be right there!" He answered and walked toward the voice. He turned and waved at us, we smiled.

A voice reminded me of the people behind me.

"Ling is the nicest representative, the most understanding too." The owner of the voice was the boy with the black book.

"I don't believe we have yet to introduce ourselves properly." He continued, snapping his book shut.

"Oh, yes. I'm Tyki Hoshi, Class 1-A, and this is my brother Ryuushou." Ryuu smiled at them.

The black haired boy nodded his head.

"My name is-" H was pushed out of the way by the blond haired boy.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, my princess." He said, bowing and kissing my hand. I looked him in the face, trying not to blush.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't do that." I said bluntly. He looked up and blinked.

"Any thing for a beautiful young maiden."

"That either."

He looked lost for words for a moment, before the other boy butted in, clearing his throat.

"Please ignore the idiot." He said, glaring at Tamaki.

"Mommy how could you say such a thing?" Tamaki yelled dramatically, disappearing into a corner and crying dramatically.

Ryuu and I stared at him, sweat dropping. He must be a handfull.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat again. "My name is Kyoya ootorii. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here." Ryuu replied, shaking Kyoya's hand.

"Oh uh, thanks for helping me earlier." I thanked them.

"No thanks needed! It would be a disgrace to let young woman be bullied, while in this prestigious academy!" Tamaki popped out of nowhere, apparently over his depression.

"…Right…" This person was definitely an odd one.

"Anyway-" BRING! The late bell sounded as students rushed to their classes.

We started to say our goodbyes, but were interrupted by Tamaki.

"Oh! Come by the 3rd music room after school! We'll introduce you to the others!" He yelled while walking away.

"Others?" That's when I noticed two others behind the retreating group. They seemed like total opposites, one was tall with brown hair, while the other was small and blond, holding a pink bunny.

"Remember!" Tamaki called again. I nodded as we walked back to our classroom.

"3rd music room huh? You think we should go?" Ryuu asked, tilting his head in thought.

I smiled, "Why not? They seem interesting and we might learn why all those girls were staring at them."

"Alright then, I'll go call Maeeji, tell her we'll be late." Ryuu pulled out his cell and started to dial.

Well this should be fun, I thought.

Back then; I had no idea the drastic change my life would take from stepping through those doors.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter! Hope ya liked it. Please review; tell me what you think, blah blah blah. PLZ READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Twins take the stage

WOO! And the story beginssssss

Disregarding…..disclaiming….dis…dis.. Aw screw it, I can't remember the word.

I do not own any anime that my OC's may pass through. (Im to lazy to come up with anything funny XD)

* * *

"Wow" Said a young girl, upon entering the gates and looking at the building in front of her. "This place is so…"

"Pink." Said the boy next to her. Running a hand through his hair, and raising his eyebrows in mild interest. "At least it's not white or gray like the last school. This one actually says, 'kids might enjoy their time here.'"

"Yeah, the last place was such a bore. It was a good thing we left."

"Left? You mean got kicked out." He stated, "Remember, you set the science room on fire."

"That, like I said before- not my fault." She said defensively.

"Tell that to the fire works, and lit match that 'mysteriously' appeared under the science teachers desk."

"Still, they couldn't fully prove it." She said chuckling. The late bell rung, but the two teens barely heard it over their conversation.

"Did you hear something?" The boy asked.

"Yes. The late bell."

"Looks like we're late for our first day of school." Said the boy walking forward. The girl followed, not noticing, a trodden flier under her feet.

"Oops." The girl smiled, and they sprinted into the doors of their new school, the prestigious Ouran Academy.

In big swirling black letters, the Flier read,

CIRCUE DE HOSHIMI.

Every one in class 1-A was a buzz, anticipating the arrival of the new students. Haruhi Fujioka barely heard any of it, lost in her own thoughts. Or, at least she was…

"Hey Haruhi!" She felt two hands resting on her shoulders, looking up; she saw it was the Hitachiin twins. Kouru and Hikaru.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear? We have two new students coming." Kouru informed her.

"And?"

"That's it. There are new students' coming, that's all we know. But we do know that we're playing a welcome prank on them. And since there are two, we're playing two, just to make sure they both get hit." Hikaru explained, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Haruhi asked

"Because, you're going to help us." And with that, they dragged her off to prepare the prank. Minutes later, the teacher, who had been in the back of the room working (eating breakfast) walked to the front and told them to take their seats.

"Class, today we have two new students joining us, they have been home schooled for much of their lives so please be nice." He looked at the door, and right on que it started to open. The person-a boy- started to walk in, but immediately triggard the trap. Two chalkboard erasers that hadn't been clapped in years, fell from their perch on top of the door, heading straight for the boy. He didn't even look at the erasers, just lifted his satchel over his head, catching the erasers. He then proceeded to tip them off his satchel, brush it off and continue walking to the teacher's desk, not even warning the other person of the dangers that awaited her. The new girl walked into the room, tripping an invisible wire that the boy had stepped over, and set off the next prank. Two paint filled balloons launched from their hiding places (the wall across from the door, and the teachers desk) and zoomed straight to their target. The orange haired twins set this one up so that one balloon went for the chest while the other was aimed at the legs. They watched in anticipation for what would happen next. It wasn't what they had expected. Seconds before the balloons hit, she jumped and bent over, creating a mid-air tuck, just barely missing the balloons as they splatted onto the wall behind her. She straightened, landing perfectly. Every one stared in shock as she joined the other in front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Ryuushou Hoshi," Said the boy

"And I'm Tyki Hoshi." She echoed.

"It's nice to meet you all." They chorused.

Some people gasped, upon closer inspection, you could clearly see they were twins. The girl-Tyki- had black hair that almost seemed purple in the light. It stopped halfway down her back. At the bottom, at least two inches of hair had been dyed white. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to hold some purple, like a soft mist under the blue. They had a mysterious and far off look to them, making the purple even more mist-like under the blue. She wore a boy's uniform, and sewn into the shoulders were thicker strips of black, and orange. She wore gloves that were black and orange stripped, the index finger of each were missing (not her actual FINGER, just that part of the fabric) She also had one earring, on her left ear. It looked like a star with a smiley face in the middle.

Her brother Ryuushou, Also had a black-purple look to his hair. His roots were died white, along with two bangs around his ears. His eyes were also bright blue, but more haunting, like if you looked into them to long, you would find out something you didn't want to know. It also looked like there were small reddish flecks scattered somewhere in them. His uniform was the same as his sister's; only the strips around his shoulders were a little thinner, and colored black and silver. He also wore gloves, but they were fingerless and black and silver. On his right ear was the matching earring to Tyki's. It was the same but frowny face, not smiley (it still looked kinda happy though).

"W-well are there any questions you would like to ask them?" The teacher asked the class, recovering from what he had just seen, some of the students who had also recovered raised their hands.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzx zxzxzxxzxy

(Tyki's prov)

I looked at the other students, the boys wore the same blue blazers tops and black pants that we did. While the girls wore puffy yellow long sleeve dresses, that reminded me a lot of aging marshmallows.

"Um, Boy in the back" I pointed to the very back to a brown haired boy who blushed slightly when he started to speak.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked, pointing to the erasers and splatted paint in the hallway.

"Well, We've been trained in the martial arts, gymnastics, and acrobatics for most of our lives. So it would be disappointing if we couldn't" I said, smiling at him. He blushed again.

"Next, um, How about the girl in front." My brother said.

"Why do you need to know all of that stuff?"

"You could say…" Ryuu began,

"…It's our job." I finished. The students looked a little confused but asked no further. Ryuu picked another boy.

"Where were you born?"

"The UN."

"No, The U.S.A." I corrected.

"Yeah, the U.S.A." He said. He could be so forget full sometimes, but I couldn't blame him, I'm almost sure that that we were born in Germany… Oh well.

I picked another boy.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" He asked.

"Well I'm not really a fan of those types of dresses." I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, especially with all of those guys staring at me. I'm not really used to being around guys my age. I'm more used to the guys at home.

We were asked some more questions after that. How old are we, 16. Are we wearing oddly colored contacts, no. And some other trivial things.

"Okay, one last question, then we need to start our lesson." The teacher said.

"Alright then, you." I chose a boy with orange hair, sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"Are you Goths?" He asked, and blushed a little when we started to laugh.

"No, no, were definitely not goth." I chocked out, trying to get my breath back. "We just like how this looks, and it's kinda normal in our family."

After we calmed down, the teacher motioned to our seats, behind the boy with the orange hair. We walked and sat down, settling in for the rest of class. We didn't really pay attention to the people around us, or the lesson, seeing as how we had already learned most of this. So we passed notes instead. By the time class was over I was basically asleep.

"Tyki. Tyki, the bells rung. Wake up."

"Nnnooo…" I whined, turning turning my head

"It's lunch time, and they probably have some fancy stake or noodles."

I lifted my head. I was hungry… and I could never resist a good steak. I opened my eyes to see my brother standing over me, smiling. I stood up stretching, and we headed for the door.

"Hey, new kids."

We turned around to see the orange haired boy, I think. There were two now. Twins. Along with a smaller girl, wearing a boy's uniform. Wow, she looks a lot like a guy.

"Uh, Hi." My brother greeted

"Hi," said one of the orange haired boys. "I'm Kouru Hitachiin."

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin"

"We're, The Hitachiin twins." They introduced themselves, a little dramatically.

"And this," They said pointing to the brown haired cross dresser (not that I have any room to speak right now) "is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand. My brother stepped up, and shook her hand, me hiding behind him. Just a little bit.

"Ryuushou, call me Ryuu. This is my sister Tyki. It's nice to meet you too." She looked oddly at me inching behind my brother.

"Hey," Hikaru interrupted, "wanna come eat lunch with us?"

"That okay with you Tyki?" I nodded "Well then, we'd love to join you."

We walked towards what I assumed was the cafeteria. We walked into a large room filled with tables. I was amazed at how… big it was. And it was still pink. We walked over to a counter to order some food. All the while attracting curious glances from the students around us. I stared at the menu, having a hard time understanding some of the words.

"Uh, Ryuu? Are you having as hard of a time understanding this as I am?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He answered. I walked up to the counter, thinking of what I wanted to eat.

"Excuse me, do you serve steak?" I asked.

"Yes we do." Answered the woman at the counter.

"Tortellini?"

"Yes miss."

"All right then. That's what I'll order. Oh, a root beer to."

"Coming right up." She said, turning away to submit my order. I walked over to my brother, who was still ordering.

"I'll have miso soup, chicken salad and a root beer." Our orders came up seconds later, and we walked over to the twins and Haruhi, who had already gotten their food.

"You guys got your food?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, but Haruhi, where's yours?" I questioned. The twins had gotten school food, but it didn't look like Haruhi had anything.

"Oh, I brought one from home." She pulled out a cloth wrapped box from behind her back.

We walked towards an empty table near the edge of the room and sat down getting ready to eat. I couldn't help but notice most of the girls in the room staring and whispering at us. I chose to ignore it.

"Hey" Ryuu said "I'm going to the bathroom."

"M'kay" I answered between bites of stake. Ryuu Walked off to the bathroom. "Hey, are there any napkins?" Every one shook their heads 'no' "Well I guess I'll go get some."

"I can get them." Haruhi stood up.

"No, no, it's fine." I said starting to walk towards the table that held utensils and napkins.

"Yeah Haruhi, it's not like she needs help to get something that's a couple feet away." One of the twins said as they pulled her back into her seat and started teasing her. I smiled, walking to the napkin table. There had been an uneasy feeling in my stomach since we came here. Ryuu had kept it from getting any worse than butterflies in my stomach and a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. But now, it was basically gone and I felt quite happy. I was halfway back to the table, when I heard my name.

"Miss Tyki Hoshi." I turned around to see who it was. I had never seen him before. He was taller than me, had dark brown hair that was smoothed back. He wore glasses, and his uniform looked like it was very stiff. His expression was one of displeasment and mild annoyance. I immediately had a bad feeling about him.

"Hoshi, Tyki. Of class 1-A." It was more of a statement than a question

"Yes." I answered, not sure if I should stay, or make a break for the door.

"I am Hiroshima Tsubaki, Class 2-A representative."

"H-hello. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes. Are you aware that you are currently breaking several of the dress code rules?"

"Um, no." I had heard that it was not appreciated for students to decorate their uniforms, but I didn't know that it was against the rules.

"Didn't you read the student handbook?"

"I didn't get a chance to finish it." I mumbled.

"And why didn't you finish it?" He was scolding me. Great.

"It a… disappeared." I looked down while saying this. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Disappeared?" He said Suspiciously. I could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"Yes." I answered. I started to smile, remembering how it 'disappeared'. It was over the summer; Ryuu and I had been reading our code of conduct books outside. We went inside for dinner and totally forgot about them. That night I did a fireworks experiment. I was testing out flash bombs. I accidentally chucked a fire flash bomb where the conduct books were. We found them burnt to a crisp when we went to pick up the F.B. pieces.

"This is a serious matter, so why are you smiling?" He asked. I stayed silent. "Alright, I'll start with your uniform. You are not allowed to decorate your uniform. For any reason, or at any time." We were attracting attention now. A lot of other students were watching, but Hiroshima ignored them. God, I wish I could too.

"Why, pray tell did you decorate your uniform?"

"I got carried away." I mumbled.

"What? Speak clearly, and look at the person you're speaking to! Now what did you say?"

"I said I got carried away." He looked surprised when I looked straight into his eyes and spoke loudly. He quickly recovered and looked a little angrier than before. I turned my head unable to look at him any longer. "There was a rip in my sleeve, and after I fixed it, I got carried away and decorated it." I really wish Ryuu would get back already.

"Humph" He seemed satisfied for now. "You do realize that you'll have to take that white dye out of your hair." I looked at him, horrified. There was no way I was taking out the dye. I'd had like this almost my whole life; it's part of who I am.

"No!" He was taken aback by my tone. I still didn't look at him.

"What did you say? You know you can't keep it that way. It's breaking a huge rule." You could almost hear his anger. He was trying really hard to keep his voice cool. And I was getting more nervous. I really didn't like this guy. I started fiddling with the tips of a strand of hair.

"I'm not taking out the dye, it's a family thing."

"Those highlights aren't the only thing that's going.

"What?" I voiced.

"Those contacts will have to go too."

"I'm not wearing any contacts"

"There's no way that purple eye color is real."

"It is."

"Don't lie. Never in history has there been a person with blue and purple eyes." He snapped. I was starting to get upset. I looked back at my table

"You're going to end up getting yourself in-" He was cut off, mid sentence, and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up; a tall blond boy with violet eyes had his arm resting on my shoulders. He was just a liiitle to close for my liking.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never make a young woman upset?" He asked letting go of me and stepping closer to Hiroshima. "Especially a new student. How are we supposed to make them feel welcome, when they're being yelled at on their first day?"

"Yeah," The twins chorused, popping up behind him. "You're not being very nice." They said it pretty lightly, but their faces said they weren't pleased.

Hiroshima was trying to stand his ground, unsuccessfully. "B-but Suoh, She's breaking the dress-"

"I don't care what rule she breaks, it's her first day! Cut her some slack." He declared, glaring down at the boy with glasses. Hiroshima's determination seemed to be crumbling. He seemed about to retort when I heard footsteps behind me. An arm looped around my waist. I looked up already knowing who it was. I smiled upon seeing my brother who did not look very happy. At all

"Were you harassing my sister?" He asked, face expressionless. Hiroshima just stared, not sure what to make of him.

"You know, it's better to answer than ignore." His face took on a slight glare, and the boy stuttered.

"I-I was just warning her t-that sh-she needed to brush up on the d-dress code…"

"Well I'm afraid we are no longer in possession of our books, so," The boy handed his over without a moments hesitation.

"T-this will be your last copy, s-so take care of it." He said, and whirled around and started to walk to the door, speeding up while trying to keep some dignity. He failed, after almost tripping over a table in his haste. I ignored him, turning to my earlier help.

Now that I looked closer, I could see that he was taller than me, and stood with an air of confidence. I also noticed another boy standing a few feet away. He was tall, with black hair, and glasses. He was slowly walking towards us, writing in a small black book. There was a boy next to him, shorter, with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He also held a clipboard against is chest.

Ryuu let go and turned to me.

"Sorry I took so long, I ran into the representative of class 3-A." I turned to the boy, who smile and bowed a little.

"Hello, I'm Ling Watashi, class 3-A's class representative. I see you've had the…pleasure, of meeting Hiroshima." He walked closer, looking apologetically at me. "He's the toughest representative, He would probably reprimand a girl for wearing nail polish." He was exagerating. I think. Ling sighed. "I was hoping to reach you both first, sorry you got yelled at." He smiled.

"Yo, link! Can you come here a sec?" Some one called across the cafeteria.

"I'll be right there!" He answered and walked toward the voice. He turned and waved at us, we smiled.

A voice reminded me of the people behind me.

"Ling is the nicest representative, the most understanding too." The owner of the voice was the boy with the black book.

"I don't believe we have yet to introduce ourselves properly." He continued, snapping his book shut.

"Oh, yes. I'm Tyki Hoshi, Class 1-A, and this is my brother Ryuushou." Ryuu smiled at them.

The black haired boy nodded his head.

"My name is-" H was pushed out of the way by the blond haired boy.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, my princess." He said, bowing and kissing my hand. I looked him in the face, trying not to blush.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't do that." I said bluntly. He looked up and blinked.

"Any thing for a beautiful young maiden."

"That either."

He looked lost for words for a moment, before the other boy butted in, clearing his throat.

"Please ignore the idiot." He said, glaring at Tamaki.

"Mommy how could you say such a thing?" Tamaki yelled dramatically, disappearing into a corner and crying dramatically.

Ryuu and I stared at him, sweat dropping. He must be a hand full.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat again. "My name is Kyoya ootorii. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here." Ryuu replied, shaking Kyoya's hand.

"Oh uh, thanks for helping me earlier." I thanked them.

"No thanks needed! It would be a disgrace to let young woman be bullied, while in this prestigious academy!" Tamaki popped out of nowhere, apparently over his depression.

"…Right…" This person was definitely an odd one.

"Anyway-" BRING! The late bell sounded as students rushed to their classes.

We started to say our goodbyes, but were interrupted by Tamaki.

"Oh! Come by the 3rd music room after school! We'll introduce you to the others!" He yelled while walking away.

"Others?" That's when I noticed two others behind the retreating group. They seemed like total opposites, one was tall with brown hair, while the other was small and blond, holding a pink bunny.

"Remember!" Tamaki called again. I nodded as we walked back to our classroom.

"3rd music room huh? You think we should go?" Ryuu asked, tilting his head in thought.

I smiled, "Why not? They seem interesting and we might learn why all those girls were staring at them."

"Alright then, I'll go call Maeeji, tell her we'll be late." Ryuu pulled out his cell and started to dial.

Well this should be fun, I thought.

Back then; I had no idea the drastic change my life would take from stepping through those doors.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter! Hope ya liked it. Please review; tell me what you think, blah blah blah. PLZ READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

(Tyki pov)

"So…this the place?" I asked staring at the large door in front of us.

"Well, unless there's another 3rd music room." He replied, indicating the sign that clearly read, '3rd Music Room.

"Point taken. Do you want to open it?"

"No, you do it." I glanced at him and watched his face flash red like a stoplight.

I gave him a nudge, "First time in the girls room?" His face turned redder.

Incase you don't know what I'm talking about; I'll fill you in. We had been expecting Haruhi and the Hitachiins to bring us to the music room. But the moment class ended, they mysteriously disappeared. That left Ryuu and I to wander around looking for a room that we had no idea how to find. What we did find, were a couple clubrooms and we(Ryuu) also found the girls room, haha.

"Never tell any one about that." He ordered, pushing me closer to the door, "Now open it."

"Ch, fine." I pulled open the door, only to be attacked by a barrage of rose petals.

"Ah! It's in my mouth!" While I gagged on the rose petals from hell, we failed to notice the large group people filled room in front of us. Finally, Ryuu nudged me.

Something blond streaked across the room and then I was removed from the ground and spun around in a circle. Only when I was put down did I see it was Tamaki Suoh.

"Oh princess, are you ok? I saw yo-" And then he was on the floor, with my brothers foot extended onto his head.

"Tama-Chan!" The little blond haired boy from the cafeteria ran up to Tamaki and started to poke him.

"Why'd you do that? That was mean!" He looked up at us with big brown watery eyes.

"Don't be too upset hunny, this isn't unusual for Ryuushou. He's very protective of his sister. He's even been kicked out of a school because of it." Kyoya stepped up to us, and wrote something in his little black book.

"Oh, okay!" He continued to poke Tamaki relentlessly.

Ryuu glared at Kyoya. "How did you know that?"

"Kyo-chan knows everything!" The blond then stopped poking Tamaki and skipped over to a table full of cake and girls. Also at that moment, Tamaki sprang up and ran over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! That mean boy hurt me!"

"I'm sure he did sempi." Some girls behind them giggled, and then I finally noticed that the room was FILLED with girls. And they were all staring at US. Then I thought of the commotion that we were causing, and blushed.(in case you haven't noticed, I have a habit of blushing in akward or embaressing situations)

Hiding behind my brother, I interrupted his glaring match with Kyoya.

"Um, Kyoya? What exactly is this club?" The others seemed to just remember where they were, because they all hurried off to separate tables. Kyoya held a short conversation with his table and all the girls stood up to leave. He turned and addressed the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the host club is now closed. We appreciate your business and can't wait to see you again." As the girls left I heard some grumble about losing time with their 'hosts' and others glared at us.

After the room emptied, those remaining came over to us. Kyoya then started talking in his very edumacated way.

"As you have probably noticed, we run a host club." After receiving blank stares from Ryuu and I, Tamaki broke in.

"In a host club," He gestured widely around the room, "We entertain young ladies such as yourself, who have to much time on their hands."

"Oh! So you each have your own table to entertain girls at?"

"Correct! You're so smart!" Tamaki looked like he was about to hug me again, but thought better of it after hearing Ryuu.

"You touch her again and I swear you won't be able to sit right for a week." Tamaki shrunk away whimpering. The twins started to laugh. "And what does 'entertaining' mean?"

"Not what you're thinking. We talk and listen depending on our host type." Kyoya informed him.

"Host type?"

"Yes, you see, each host is given a 'host type'. A title depending on what your personality, characteristics and habits are."

"What are you?" Ryuu was probably thinking along the lines of retarded type.

"I am the cool type." Ooh, I bet Ryuu did not see that coming. While Ryuu glared, I rolled with the topic.

"So what about everybody else?" The other hosts lined up While Kyoya pointed them out.

"Tamaki, is the princely type." Said boy struck a very…princely…pose, and handed me a rose. I recalled the earlier incident. That will never happen again. I swear.

"The twins are the devilish type." The twins gave me two roses.

"Haruhi is the Natural." Haruhi smiled, and handed me a rose.

"And these two, you have yet to meet." He gestured to the short blond and tall silent one.

"This is Hunny-sempi. The boy- Lolita type." Hunny bounced up to me and smiled. He was holding a large pink, floppy-eared bunny.

"Hiya! This is Usa-chan!" He held out usa-chans paw and I shook it. Aw he is cute.

"And this is Mori-sempi." Mori nodded to us. Wow those two are way different. Then I was handed two more roses. I now had a multicolored rose arrangement.

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed slightly to the two. "I'm Tyki Hoshi, and this is my brother Ryuushou."

"It's nice to meet you too Ty-chan! Do you want some cake?"

Ty-chan? "Uh, sure, I'd-" Ryuu shook his head and showed me the time. Crap. We were late. "Actually we gotta go. It was nice to meet you. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" We turned to leave. Halfway down the hall we turned around to find the host club running up to us.

"Actually, we have to leave too. Why don't we walk out together?" Haruhi asked as we continued down the hall. After a minute I turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're a girl, why does every one think you're a guy?" The host club stopped and stared at me, gaping. All except for Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi.

My brother stepped up beside me. "I was wondering that to."

"How…wha…how did you?.." Tamaki and the twins stuttered. Suddenly Tamaki seemed to snap out of it.

"Haruhi's not a girl! Don't tell them anything my daughter!" I raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Haruhi.

"I have a debt to pay and I'm not rich so this is how I'm paying it off."

"Oh, that makes sense." She and I continued our walk down the hall, Ryuu right beside me, and the host club behind us, STILL gaping.

"My brother turned to them, "You guys gonna stand there all day? You know, your faces will get stuck that way." The hosts closed their mouths and caught up to us. Tamaki was definitely panicking.

"You can't tell any body about this! You hear? Don't tell any one or I'll, or I'll…"

"Chill out, we wont tell any one."

"Yeah, what she said." Tamaki seemed to except this, because he was immediately back to his A.D.D. self.

We were in front of the stairs when a monkey howl came out of nowhere and a random banana peel appeared under Haruhi's feet. Which she slipped on. She sailed into the air, right over the stairs. If she hit ground, it could cause some serious damage.

"Frick! Haruhi!" I jumped down the stairs and caught her, landing on the railing, which was not a great place for 2 people to balance.

"Crap! I can't land this way!" I thought over my choices. First choice, I tip us backwards, we hit the stairs and tumble the rest of the way down, resulting in injury. Second choice, we tip forwards and plummet to the ground, which was still a good distance down, still resulting in injury. Either way, this would not end well. Actually, I thought, as Ryuu appeared at the bottom of the stairs, this will end just fine.

He motioned for me to drop her, and I did. She yelped as she fell, landing in Ryuu's arms. And I, was still off balance, so I tipped forward and flipped, then tucked and rolled when I hit the ground, finishing off with one of those fancy Olympic stances.

As Haruhi's feet touched ground, she brushed herself off and ran over. "That was amazing Tyki! You saved me! Thank you!" She said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing, I mean-" I felt a weight settle around my shoulders…and my leg. The twins looked at me from both sides, and Hunny from where he clung to my leg.

"How did you do that Ty-chan?" Hunny questioned.

"Yeah! That was like, one of the most awesome things we've ever seen!" The twins echoed.

"Well we, um…"

"Well?" Hikaru came within inches of my face, before my brother dragged him off and threw him as far as he could, which was kinda far. Kaoru ran after his poor twin. As they came back, Kyoya began to speak.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed Hikaru, you've been talking about them for weeks."

Hikaru gave him a perplexed look. Kyoya sighed.

"Whom else do you know of as twins with strange highlights and amazing acrobatic abilities? Not to mention their last names." A light must have gone of in the red heads, because they started to look realllyyy excited. Or they needed to go potty. I'm gonna go with the first.

"Cirque De Hoshimi! You guys are from Cirque De Hoshimi! We've been wanting to see that for forever!" They jumped around happily. I smiled.

"Yep. We are the future owners of Cirque De Hoshimi." Hunny looked at us confusedly.

"What does that mean?"

"The name?" He nodded his head.

"It means Circus of Stars. The most popular traveling circus around." Ryuu and I smiled, thinking of home. The hosts stared at us in wonder. Even Mori looked a little interested.

Kaoru slapped his forehead and moaned. "I can't believe I didn't remember this before." He pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his satchel. He unrolled it and showed it to every one. It was a poster, advertising the circus. Ryuu and I were on the front, both striking poses, like welcoming them to our show. I wore an elaborately designed dress that looked as if it where in fire. A mask curved around my eyes in a dazzling red, green, black and silver. I wore a small top hat, which also looked as if it were on fire, which it was. My idea. Dangerous but good for the picture. In each of my hands I held a random assortment of firecrackers. Ryuu's costume was just as elaborated as mine, but also seemed simpler. He was wearing one of those old-fashioned ringmaster uniforms. But this one had a bunch of logos stamped all over it. A mask curved a smug smile onto his face as he lifted a smoking whip that twined around his right arm. He also had a top hat. But it was decorated with different logos. The back round was also decorated but I don't want to get into detail about it.

Circus goers had often told us, that something about the poster made you want to stare at it for a while. Yeah, that's not creepy, seeing as who's on the cover.

Hunny turned to us. "I wanna see your show!"

Hikaru shook his head. "Sorry sempi, it's sold out. Trust us, we've been trying to get tickets for weeks."

Kaoru sighed and turned to us. "You guys are one of the main attractions at he show, right?"

We smiled secretively, "Yes, we add a certain dangerous element to the mix. And Halloween's show is REALLY gonna show it."

"What do yo-" Just then, my cell rang. When I answered Maeeji yelled in my ear, "Where the hell are you! I've been waiting for like ten minutes! Get your butts out here!" I looked at my watch. We were really, really late. "Uh, sorry we'll be out in a sec." Maeeji grunted and hung up. I grabbed Ryuu's hand and headed for the door.

"Sorry guys, we really have to go!"

Tamaki yelled after us, "Can you get us some of those Halloween tickets?"

"We'll see!" We ran out to the car, and a voice called from the drivers seat, "Do you know how late you are for practice? Tyki, how do you expect to stay on the tight rope if you don't have time to stretch?"

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we were just talking to some new friends." Maeeji mumbled while she started up the car, "Yeah, you can blame them when you mess up the big Halloween performance."

Oh, she had no idea how wrong she is. You see, the big performance, is gonna take a BIG turn when we're done with it.

* * *

Please review and tell me if i spelled something wrong!


	4. Welcome to our play

Disregarding…..disclaiming….dis…dis.. Aw screw it, I can't remember the word.

I do not own any anime that my OC's may pass through. (Im to lazy to come up with anything funny XD)

(Tyki pov)

"So…this the place?" I asked staring at the large door in front of us.

"Well, unless there's another 3rd music room." He replied, indicating the sign that clearly read, '3rd Music Room.

"Point taken. Do you want to open it?"

"No, you do it." I glanced at him and watched his face flash red like a stoplight.

I gave him a nudge, "First time in the girls room?" His face turned redder.

Incase you don't know what I'm talking about; I'll fill you in. We had been expecting Haruhi and the Hitachiins to bring us to the music room. But the moment class ended, they mysteriously disappeared. That left Ryuu and I to wander around looking for a room that we had no idea how to find. What we did find, were a couple clubrooms and we(Ryuu) also found the girls room, haha.

"Never tell any one about that." He ordered, pushing me closer to the door, "Now open it."

"Ch, fine." I pulled open the door, only to be attacked by a barrage of rose petals.

"Ah! It's in my mouth!" While I gagged on the rose petals from hell, we failed to notice the large group people filled room in front of us. Finally, Ryuu nudged me.

Something blond streaked across the room and then I was removed from the ground and spun around in a circle. Only when I was put down did I see it was Tamaki Suoh.

"Oh princess, are you ok? I saw yo-" And then he was on the floor, with my brothers foot extended onto his head.

"Tama-Chan!" The little blond haired boy from the cafeteria ran up to Tamaki and started to poke him.

"Why'd you do that? That was mean!" He looked up at us with big brown watery eyes.

"Don't be too upset hunny, this isn't unusual for Ryuushou. He's very protective of his sister. He's even been kicked out of a school because of it." Kyoya stepped up to us, and wrote something in his little black book.

"Oh, okay!" He continued to poke Tamaki relentlessly.

Ryuu glared at Kyoya. "How did you know that?"

"Kyo-chan knows everything!" The blond then stopped poking Tamaki and skipped over to a table full of cake and girls. Also at that moment, Tamaki sprang up and ran over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! That mean boy hurt me!"

"I'm sure he did sempi." Some girls behind them giggled, and then I finally noticed that the room was FILLED with girls. And they were all staring at US. Then I thought of the commotion that we were causing, and blushed.(in case you haven't noticed, I have a habit of blushing in akward or embaressing situations)

Hiding behind my brother, I interrupted his glaring match with Kyoya.

"Um, Kyoya? What exactly is this club?" The others seemed to just remember where they were, because they all hurried off to separate tables. Kyoya held a short conversation with his table and all the girls stood up to leave. He turned and addressed the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the host club is now closed. We appreciate your business and can't wait to see you again." As the girls left I heard some grumble about losing time with their 'hosts' and others glared at us.

After the room emptied, those remaining came over to us. Kyoya then started talking in his very edumacated way.

"As you have probably noticed, we run a host club." After receiving blank stares from Ryuu and I, Tamaki broke in.

"In a host club," He gestured widely around the room, "We entertain young ladies such as yourself, who have to much time on their hands."

"Oh! So you each have your own table to entertain girls at?"

"Correct! You're so smart!" Tamaki looked like he was about to hug me again, but thought better of it after hearing Ryuu.

"You touch her again and I swear you won't be able to sit right for a week." Tamaki shrunk away whimpering. The twins started to laugh. "And what does 'entertaining' mean?"

"Not what you're thinking. We talk and listen depending on our host type." Kyoya informed him.

"Host type?"

"Yes, you see, each host is given a 'host type'. A title depending on what your personality, characteristics and habits are."

"What are you?" Ryuu was probably thinking along the lines of retarded type.

"I am the cool type." Ooh, I bet Ryuu did not see that coming. While Ryuu glared, I rolled with the topic.

"So what about everybody else?" The other hosts lined up While Kyoya pointed them out.

"Tamaki, is the princely type." Said boy struck a very…princely…pose, and handed me a rose. I recalled the earlier incident. That will never happen again. I swear.

"The twins are the devilish type." The twins gave me two roses.

"Haruhi is the Natural." Haruhi smiled, and handed me a rose.

"And these two, you have yet to meet." He gestured to the short blond and tall silent one.

"This is Hunny-sempi. The boy- Lolita type." Hunny bounced up to me and smiled. He was holding a large pink, floppy-eared bunny.

"Hiya! This is Usa-chan!" He held out usa-chans paw and I shook it. Aw he is cute.

"And this is Mori-sempi." Mori nodded to us. Wow those two are way different. Then I was handed two more roses. I now had a multicolored rose arrangement.

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed slightly to the two. "I'm Tyki Hoshi, and this is my brother Ryuushou."

"It's nice to meet you too Ty-chan! Do you want some cake?"

Ty-chan? "Uh, sure, I'd-" Ryuu shook his head and showed me the time. Crap. We were late. "Actually we gotta go. It was nice to meet you. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" We turned to leave. Halfway down the hall we turned around to find the host club running up to us.

"Actually, we have to leave too. Why don't we walk out together?" Haruhi asked as we continued down the hall. After a minute I turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're a girl, why does every one think you're a guy?" The host club stopped and stared at me, gaping. All except for Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi.

My brother stepped up beside me. "I was wondering that to."

"How…wha…how did you?.." Tamaki and the twins stuttered. Suddenly Tamaki seemed to snap out of it.

"Haruhi's not a girl! Don't tell them anything my daughter!" I raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Haruhi.

"I have a debt to pay and I'm not rich so this is how I'm paying it off."

"Oh, that makes sense." She and I continued our walk down the hall, Ryuu right beside me, and the host club behind us, STILL gaping.

"My brother turned to them, "You guys gonna stand there all day? You know, your faces will get stuck that way." The hosts closed their mouths and caught up to us. Tamaki was definitely panicking.

"You can't tell any body about this! You hear? Don't tell any one or I'll, or I'll…"

"Chill out, we wont tell any one."

"Yeah, what she said." Tamaki seemed to except this, because he was immediately back to his A.D.D. self.

We were in front of the stairs when a monkey howl came out of nowhere and a random banana peel appeared under Haruhi's feet. Which she slipped on. She sailed into the air, right over the stairs. If she hit ground, it could cause some serious damage.

"Frick! Haruhi!" I jumped down the stairs and caught her, landing on the railing, which was not a great place for 2 people to balance.

"Crap! I can't land this way!" I thought over my choices. First choice, I tip us backwards, we hit the stairs and tumble the rest of the way down, resulting in injury. Second choice, we tip forwards and plummet to the ground, which was still a good distance down, still resulting in injury. Either way, this would not end well. Actually, I thought, as Ryuu appeared at the bottom of the stairs, this will end just fine.

He motioned for me to drop her, and I did. She yelped as she fell, landing in Ryuu's arms. And I, was still off balance, so I tipped forward and flipped, then tucked and rolled when I hit the ground, finishing off with one of those fancy Olympic stances.

As Haruhi's feet touched ground, she brushed herself off and ran over. "That was amazing Tyki! You saved me! Thank you!" She said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing, I mean-" I felt a weight settle around my shoulders…and my leg. The twins looked at me from both sides, and Hunny from where he clung to my leg.

"How did you do that Ty-chan?" Hunny questioned.

"Yeah! That was like, one of the most awesome things we've ever seen!" The twins echoed.

"Well we, um…"

"Well?" Hikaru came within inches of my face, before my brother dragged him off and threw him as far as he could, which was kinda far. Kaoru ran after his poor twin. As they came back, Kyoya began to speak.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed Hikaru, you've been talking about them for weeks."

Hikaru gave him a perplexed look. Kyoya sighed.

"Whom else do you know of as twins with strange highlights and amazing acrobatic abilities? Not to mention their last names." A light must have gone of in the red heads, because they started to look realllyyy excited. Or they needed to go potty. I'm gonna go with the first.

"Cirque De Hoshimi! You guys are from Cirque De Hoshimi! We've been wanting to see that for forever!" They jumped around happily. I smiled.

"Yep. We are the future owners of Cirque De Hoshimi." Hunny looked at us confusedly.

"What does that mean?"

"The name?" He nodded his head.

"It means Circus of Stars. The most popular traveling circus around." Ryuu and I smiled, thinking of home. The hosts stared at us in wonder. Even Mori looked a little interested.

Kaoru slapped his forehead and moaned. "I can't believe I didn't remember this before." He pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his satchel. He unrolled it and showed it to every one. It was a poster, advertising the circus. Ryuu and I were on the front, both striking poses, like welcoming them to our show. I wore an elaborately designed dress that looked as if it where in fire. A mask curved around my eyes in a dazzling red, green, black and silver. I wore a small top hat, which also looked as if it were on fire, which it was. My idea. Dangerous but good for the picture. In each of my hands I held a random assortment of firecrackers. Ryuu's costume was just as elaborated as mine, but also seemed simpler. He was wearing one of those old-fashioned ringmaster uniforms. But this one had a bunch of logos stamped all over it. A mask curved a smug smile onto his face as he lifted a smoking whip that twined around his right arm. He also had a top hat. But it was decorated with different logos. The back round was also decorated but I don't want to get into detail about it.

Circus goers had often told us, that something about the poster made you want to stare at it for a while. Yeah, that's not creepy, seeing as who's on the cover.

Hunny turned to us. "I wanna see your show!"

Hikaru shook his head. "Sorry sempi, it's sold out. Trust us, we've been trying to get tickets for weeks."

Kaoru sighed and turned to us. "You guys are one of the main attractions at he show, right?"

We smiled secretively, "Yes, we add a certain dangerous element to the mix. And Halloween's show is REALLY gonna show it."

"What do yo-" Just then, my cell rang. When I answered Maeeji yelled in my ear, "Where the hell are you! I've been waiting for like ten minutes! Get your butts out here!" I looked at my watch. We were really, really late. "Uh, sorry we'll be out in a sec." Maeeji grunted and hung up. I grabbed Ryuu's hand and headed for the door.

"Sorry guys, we really have to go!"

Tamaki yelled after us, "Can you get us some of those Halloween tickets?"

"We'll see!" We ran out to the car, and a voice called from the drivers seat, "Do you know how late you are for practice? Tyki, how do you expect to stay on the tight rope if you don't have time to stretch?"

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we were just talking to some new friends." Maeeji mumbled while she started up the car, "Yeah, you can blame them when you mess up the big Halloween performance."

Oh, she had no idea how wrong she is. You see, the big performance, is gonna take a BIG turn when we're done with it.

* * *

Please review and tell me if i spelled something wrong!


	5. Puppet Master

TADA! New chapter!

Plz comment and tell me what you think

Disregarding…..disclaiming….dis…dis.. Aw screw it, I can't remember the word.

I do not own any anime that my OC's may pass through. (Im to lazy to come up with anything funny XD)

_Dreaming_

Normal

**English**

**_'_**_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**_"Somebody! Please help!" She screamed to the heavens "Please! He's not breathing! Someone help my brother!"_**

**_She sat on an empty stretch of dirt road, it was slowly becoming dark. Tears ran down her face as she stared at her brother's face, he was in pain and there was nothing she could do for him. He struggled to breath and his head almost fell off of her lap._**

**_"Please, don't let him die here." She whispered._**

**_Something wet and sticky touched her leg, she glanced down and gasped. Quickly turning him over, she saw that the wrap she had put on the wound was coming undone. She tore the sleeve of her jacket and tied it around his head._**

**_Shaking now, she yelled up to the sky, "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST MAKE HIM BETTER!"_**

**_The girl didn't notice a tall man walking towards them. When she did, she laid her brother on the ground and stood in front of him, her arms stretched out as if she could protect him. The man stopped a few feet from her and chuckled._**

**_"Hello young lady, may I ask what you are doing out here at such an hour?" She did nothing but stare, thinking if he could help or not. While she did that, the man peeked over her shoulder. His eyebrows raised and he stepped a little closer as he saw the boy._**

**_"Stay back!" She commanded. He looked at her calmly_**

**_"Your brother will die if he does not receive treatment soon." He said stepping past her. She spun around and stared as he checked her brothe'rs pulse and looked at his wound. _**

**_"My name is Lark, by the way."_**

**_"…Can you really help him?" She questioned skeptically._**

**_"I'll tell you what," He turned to her, "If you can help me with something I will save your brother."_**

**_"What do you need help with?" He looked her straight in the eye as he began to speak._**

**_"In the near future, I will call upon you to help me, but I warn you, it will not be easy, it may even cost you your life." He searched her face, as if looking for something. "Are you prepared to sacrifice your life to save your brother's?" He walked over to her and kneeled down. She answered without hesitiation._**

**_"I will do anything to keep him alive." Lark stood up as a strange smile crossed his face. _**

**_"That's my Tyki. I've been looking for you for the longest time."_**

**_The 6 year old Tyki looked at him oddly "What do mea-" Her eyes widened and she stepped back "How did you know my name?"_**

**_Lark picked up her brother and turned to her._**

**_"Ryuu!" She yelled._**

**_"Ten years Tyki. Ten years and your life will begin."_**

**_She looked at him in horror as black clouded her vision._**

"Your time is up, I'm coming."

-(Tyki pov)—

I woke up in cold sweat. I looked at my clock, it was 2 in the morning. _'I never wake up that early.' _ I thought. I sat there for a moment, when the door opened I almost jumped out of my bed.

"Tyki?" Ryuu's worried face poked through the door, "Are you ok? I heard you whimpering from the other room." He walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

I shoved my face in to a pillow. "I had a nightmare."

He smiled, "How can you have nightmares if you never remember them?"

"I don't know, but this time I actually heard some one say 'Your time is up, I'm coming'. It was creepy."

"Are you alright?"

"…yes."

"Good." He started to get up but found that my hand was attached to his wrist. I looked up.

"This is suppose to be the part where you say 'I don't think you are' and refuse to leave no matter how much I pester you."

Ryuu laughed, "Do you want me to stay?" My face found it's way back to the pillow and I mumbled 'mmph'. He smiled and lay next to me and held my hand.

Eventually I fell asleep.

As we waked into school the next morning I felt tired, paranoid and slightly pissed for no reason. I knew that today would be one of those days where I could blow up at anyone for any reason, and I could tell Ryuu knew that too, by the way he was making sure people didn't get to close to me. As he would say, it's all for the safety of the public. We walked in to class and, ignoring every one, I walked over to my desk and decided to sleep for the whole day. If a teacher woke me up, well that was their problem. And possibly their hospital bill.

I was starting to fall asleep when some one started to shake me by the shoulder like you would a doll. In the next few seconds said person had a face full of desk and their arm twisted at a very high and slightly painful angle.

"Ow! Tyki! What the hell?" I slowly let go as I realized it was Hikaru.

"What was that for?" I ignored him and looked around.

"Where's Ryuu" Hikaru glared at me

"He and Kouru went to get something"

"Oh." I walked back to my seat and started to fall asleep. But not before I told Hikaru to LEAVE ME ALONE unless he wished to face serious injury. He ran out of the room chuckling evilly.

There was some commotion at the door, then I was once again being shaken awake _'I swear Hikaru I will kill you.' _ I jumped up suprising the person and flipped then onto the ground, put my foot on their back and twisted both arms up. "You must have some kind of death wish Hitachiin. Did I not just tell you to-"

"Tyki, I'm over here." I looked to the side of the room where the orange sat on the floor cracking up.

"Wait, if you're over there, then who did I…" I looked down to where a loud whimpering was being eminated and found non other than Tamaki, the blond bozo.

"Tamaki sempi? What are you doing here?" The teary eyed man-boy looked at me from the corner of his eye when the door burst open and the rest of the host club and Ryuu came in. Kouru cracked up and Hunny sempi looked confused. Ryuu ran over to me.

"Alright, who woke Tyki up?" Tamaki wined louder in response.

"Tyki, can you, uh let Tamaki up? It might be kind of hard for him to breath." He looked like he was trying not to crack up. I let go and Tamaki ran and hid behind Haruhi.

"Huruhi! That mean girl hurt me when I was trying to help her!" I thought things over for a minute before I glared at Hikaru.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, backing up Mori sempi picked him up and brought him over to the others. I cracked my knuckles.

"Alright, alright! I told him that you wouldn't wake up and that you could be serious medical trouble or something…" My brother turned to him

"I told you not to let ANYONE wake her up when I left."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't trust me to _not_ wake her." I walked up to him and smiled.

"**If you like, I can make sure you never wake anyone up again."** I spoke in English. Ryuu stared at me incrediculasly.

"I'm not sure what you just said but I don't think I want to know."

"You're right. And I swear, if you ever wake me up again, I'll-" Kaouru walked up to me and stuck a piece of breadstick covered in pink into my mouth, and it's one of the most amazing things I have ever eaten!

"What is this?" I asked as I finished it off, forgetting about Hikaru.

"It's called Pocky. It sometimes calms Hunny sempi down so I thought I'd try it on you." Kaoru explained as he handed the package over to me. I took out another piece and started eating.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed, practically purring. Every one stared in amazment as I turned from a would be killer into a happy harmless little child.

"AWWW! You look adorable!" Tamaki glomped me and was surprised when I didn't explode at him. Then the bell rang, which saved him from my brother's wrath.

After school we decided to stop by the host club. We were slightly… surprised when we saw the inside. It was decorated like an outdoor market/café. There were wooden stalls and booths around the walls, and in the middle there were silver tables and chairs.

"Hey, you guys came!" Haruhi walked up to us. She was wearing some navy green shorts with a blue black tanktop and an orange and blue jacket covering it. Black and green flip flops completed the look.

"Yeah, just thought we'd stop by and see what's up. What's with…" I gestured to her clothes. Tamaki jumped out from behind one of the stalls. He was dressed in white skinny jeans and a bright blue hood shirt that said 'Hawiie' In the middle of some palm trees. His black and blue converse made a slight clomping noise as he walked over to us.

"Today the clubs theme is 'Urban market and café'!" He spun around like he was so happy he'd thought of it.

"Tamaki, we have a slight problem." Kyoya and the rest of the host club walked in. Kyoya wore black-of course. He had a black shirt with a hood and sleeves that cut off at the elbow, with dark blue cargo pants and black flip flops. Hunny had a small bright yellow T-shirt with the word 'cake' printed in bright blue and grass green shorts. Mori was wearing a black tank top with red letter scrawled across it. Dark gray shorts and red/black vans tennis shoes.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"With all of the hosts manning a booth or talking to customers we don't have any one to serve the guests." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Aperantly SOME ONE overlooked that little detail."

"Well, we could, umm… YOU TWO!" Tamaki spun around and pointed at us. "You two can serve the customers their drinks and stuff!" I smile while ryuu stared at them in disbalief.

"Sure!" "No way!" I looked at Ryuu pleadingly "Come on! This could be fuuuunnnnnn!" He thought it over for a moment before mumbling "Fine."

"Thanks guys, now we just need to get you something to wear…"

"No way" Ryuu stated, "There's no way we are letting you dress us, we have our own clothes." We picked up our bags as they pointed us in the direction of the changing room.

A couple minutes later we walked out in all of our dark clothed glory. Ryuu was wearing black skinny jeans with three lines of white splatter paint spanning the legs and a dark red suit jacket with a few black splats here and there. Under the jacket was a black and gray tank top and a bright red tie. Red suspenders hung a little past his knees, and military style dark green boots.

-(Ryuu pov)—

"Are you sure you and your sister aren't Goths?" The twins questioned as they walked in. They wore layered T-shirts with long sleeves under them. Each shirt said 'Tweedle Dee' or 'Tweedle Dum' One shirt was blue and green while the other was red and white their shorts matched accordingly.

I glared at them "We're sure." Tamaki stepped up

"Where have you two been? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Sorry boss, we were talking to this weird girl with spiky blond hair." Kyoya stiffened at the mention of this and walked to the back room.

"Hey, Ryuu, where's your sister?" Kaoru asked.

"Keeping Hunny-sempi away from the food. Why?"

"We wanted to dress her up, and we got some more pockey."

"1. Like hell I'd let you do that and-" Then my sister ran in.

"Did I hear some one say pockey?" she asked hopefully. I took the pockey from Kaoru and threw it to her. She squeeled. '_Yep, that's my sister,' _I thought, smilling.

"OOOH you look so cute my daughter!" Tamaki was getting ready to glomp her when I grabbed him by the collar and set him in the opposite direction. He ran into a wall.

"You're like a cute lolita person!" Hikaru laughed. Tyki was also wearing black skinny jeans, but with bright orange stripes going down the sides. She wore a lolita style top. It had a low cut with thick spagetti straps. Dark gray buttons made a line down the front side of it. It spanned out for the last couple of inches like a dress and ended mid-thigh. All of the stitching was done on bright orange string. She also wore military style boots but they were black and more feminine. We both wore our school gloves.

Kaoru whistled, Tyki blushed and tripped him. I also noticed a certain mini blond clinging to her leg.

"Ty-chan won't let me eat any of the food!" He whined.

"You would have eaten it all." She scolded. A couple minutes later the girls poured in and we watched them gush and flirt with their hosts. It made me mildly sick.

**BANG**

I turned as Hunny and Mori came from the direction of the back room

"Tama-chan!" Hunny called, "We have a problem!" Tamaki rushed over

"Kyo-chan won't come out. And he won't say anything but 'go away'"

"hhmmm" Tamaki thought for a moment then he ran to another room and came back carrying a black wig and a pair of glasses.

"If Mother won't come out," He put the wig and glasses on, "Then father will have to take mother's place!" We stared at him like he was some kind of idiot.

"If you do that, then who will watch your table full of PEOPLE." I asked. He turned to me and smiled. Before I knew what was happening, I was sitting at HIS table, in his CHAIR.

"Sorry girls, but Kyoya is being stubborn and won't come out. So I have to watch his table." All the girls whined and begged for him to stay. "But I'm leaving some one else to entertain you. I'm sure you've all heard of the new twins? Well this is Ryuushou Hoshi. Please be nice." He stood and walked over to his table, leaving Ryuu alone with at least five other girls.

"Wait, Tamaki, you can't-"

"So, Ryuushou,…do you have a girl friend?" One of the girls asked.

"uh, no." The girl nodded her head and something in her eyes sharpened. That's when I realized it. I'm stuck at a table full of airheads and bimbos.

Oh joy.

-(tyki pov)—

It's not that bad serving the people drinks and stuff, their pretty nice, though some could do with a pshycologist or councler. Rolling the cart around was fun. I stopped at Ryuu's table to see how he was doing. He was smiling and acting very gentalmanly. And in Ryuu language, that sometimes means panicking.

I stopped at the table and gave out food and drinks. I noticed one girl who was trying REALLY hard to get his attention. Her dress was coming up. Ryuu turned to me.

"**Dear god Tyki, PLEASE help me. They are FREAKING ME OUT."**

**"I'll see what I can do." **I turned to the rather bimboish girl and whispered "Nice underwear, I didn't know they sold them in that color of pink." She blushed and blushed and pulled her dress down, moving to the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry girls, but I need to speak to your host for a moment." We were walking away when a girl with bright blond short spiky hair walked through the doors. She sat down at Kyoya's table, grabbed some tea and started dumping loads of sugar in. Every other girl there was currently staring at her. She was wearing a black blue and green sweatshirt dress and had a nose piercing.

"I like sitting at Kyoya's table." She said to no one in particular. I leaned over to Ryuu.

"We should probably go find Kyoya and tell him he has another customer."

"Don't bother. He holed himself up in the back room. Won't come out."

"Oh."

After awhile the club closed and every one left. Well every one but the blond girl. Tamaki (still wearing Kyoya glasses) walked up to her

"Can I help you?" He asked She turned to him. A sly smile lit up her face. Quickly she jumped up from the table and tackled him.

"What took you so long Kyo-chan? Hey! When did you get so cute? I mean I knew you were kinda cute before but this is ridiculous! I always thought you were secretly a blonde! Damn your cute!" the strange girl gripped him in a death hug as Tamaki thrashed, shouting. There was a click from the back as Kyoya opened the door and came out. He coughed into his hand.

"Let go of Tamaki." He commanded. She let go and looked from one to the other.

"Oh." Her face dropped. "Your still the boring old Kyoya." She glanced at Tamaki, who was now hiding behind Mori.

"Haha, sorry cutie. " She winked at Tamaki, who stared at her fearfully.

"Um, Kyoya, who is that?" Kyoya massaged his for head and sighed.

"Every one, this is my cousin Usaki Minuzuki. She is visiting my family because her mother is sick."

"you gotta mention the mother part?" she whispered to Kyoya, who just glared at her. Quickly her face changed. "Yup! Im his dear cousin." You could practically see golden sunshine radiating off her.

* * *

Yay! New character I would like to thank my friend Bailee for letting me use her character.

Review comment blah


End file.
